So much for the first day
by personart
Summary: They weren’t waiting for me...They were... kissing, holding hands... I see as they notice me, they’re just as dumbfounded as I am. No, they aren’t just surprised I can clearly see the displeasure and disturbance in his and guilt in her eyes.SasuNaru


So much for the first day...

Author: personart

Disclaimer: there's no need for it you already know everything...

It was 4 years since Sasuke abandoned the village. They still haven't found him but they didn't give up either. It was a known fact now that in reality he didn't betrayed the village, he probably didn't wanted for them to be mixed in his vengeance. Maybe that was the reason he left... They really missed him, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka and most of all Naruto.

He, Sasuke, probably changed, just as the whole village did. Just as Naruto and Sakura did.

---

It will be afternoon when Sakura will meet him, her new prince on a white horse. He would be smiling as always and Sakura would have to put on her 'allways angry girl' mask not to make her fascination for him too obvious. Though there was no need for concealing it, they were already bedding each other. The hyperactive ninja was such a wonderfull lover, he would allways tell Sakura how beautifull she was, he would praise her guts, allways compliment her. Look in her eyes and speak wonderfull nothings with his adorable smile. Sakura was in heavens when she was with him. Both physically and mentally. When they were making love he was so gentle yet so strong. He would make the pink haired girl lose her mind from pleasure, also he was very... Open-minded in these kind of things... Who would have thought that such a perversion could exist under that angelic appereance? But even though he was so unpure in bed the blond still had that innocence in him, that was what made him so wonderfull. When she was around him she felt herself so cherished, so loved and cared for... So special. Of course she would, Naruto was the most handsome boy in the village, he was as handsome as Sasuke was, Sakura could clearly see that when he walked every girl who was around him in the radius of 5 meters would glance at him from time to time or openly ogle him. Of course the kunoichi would chase all of them them away with her glare before they got more daring.

And Sakura cared for Naruto too.Their love was not like lovers', it was a love for a friend and it was the strongest bond in the whole world. They loved and trusted each other very much, it was the love that didn't contain any jealousy, greed or envy.

Sakura also knew that one day they would finally grow and will have to settle down. They would have to marry somebody, maybe it will be each others – the thought amused her- and have children, they wouldn't play games like this anymore. But that - would become clear in the future. Maybe Naruto and she would somehow separate? So she didn't dwell on it too much and let things go on the flow. But thinking about the future made her remember about a certain Uchiha. She would remember him at times like this. Her crush on him was subdued thought she would never and could never forget his handsome face that no girl could stay impassive to. She wanted him back, back, as a friend. She wondered what would he say if he knew about their relationship with Naruto... The female ninja hoped he wouldn't be offended... She also hoped that he wouldn't be jealous of her... Well, actually she hoped for the opposite... She smirked at her own thoughts, 'yeah and then money will fall from the sky...'

That's when one idea came to Sakura's mind, the thought was even more amusing than the last one; Whow would Sasuke be jealous of?... The raven surely liked Naruto the best... She chuckled, it was funny, but in a realistic way...

Oh and here the future hokage comes...

- Sakura-chan!" He hugged her with his strong arms. His voice not missing its usual enthusiasm:

-My princess, my rose my everything!"

She just smiled and hugged back, when she was in his arms, there was no need for words. She could stayed like this forever.

The pink haired ninja snuggled closer to her friend, clutching his jacket, she nuzzled the other ninja's neck inhaling his manly but at the same time sweet scent. She felt the adrenalin rising, Naruto was allways making her like this. He made her feel ecxcited. But her thoughs were cut when Konoha's number one hyperactive shinobi released her from the hug.

-You're beautifull today." He said smiling and the pink haired ninja found herself once again transfixed by his fascinatingly blue eyes, yet she quickly came to her senses and stopped the smile that threatened to appear on her face. She decided to play her role as she allways did:

-What do you mean! I am allways beautifull! " The medic-nin fumed and turned her back on him.

- Of course." He grinned and Sakura immediately lost her ground when she felt him gripping her hand and leading her away with him.

-Where are we going?"

-Hmm let's see I think we should go to..." He brought his hand to his chin thinking for a minute and then his face drastically brightened:

-I have a surprise for you!" he quickened his pace dragging her behind him. " Come on!"

---

The place that Naruto was leading her to was a little far from the village so till they came there Sakura whined pretty much. It was under some cliff, near a river. She was astounded by it. It was a beautifull place with trees and flowers but that wasn't what fascinated her, it was a huge mass of butterflies flying about, there was so many of them, of every colour and size, their multiplity was so much that when the pink haired girl came closer she noticed how they were cutting of the sunshine. She never saw something like that before. After admiring this for sometime the kunoichi was brought out of her musings by Naruto's hand which touched her shoulder. She looked at him, the unpredictable ninja had somwhat sorowful look on his face, she wondered why.

-Sakura do you see that cliff." He said pointing upwards with his finger. "That's the place I fought with Sasuke."

Sakura gasped, instantly she felt her heart clench.

"That's called the Valley of the End. I..." He paused his face falling a little more. "I wanted to commemorate Sasuke today. I miss him."He finished grimly. She was quiet. Staring at the ground. She onc more understood how much Sasuke meant to them. He was a their friend, their teammate.

-I miss him too, so much." She lowered her head, her voice was trembling so she decided not to talk anymore.

Seeing how sad Sakura became Naruto immediately regretted opening this conversation, he decided that he had to somehow enliven her. Nearing, he lifted her chin up beaming with his everpresent smile at her:

- Don't worry Sakura-chan soon you won't have to miss him because I..." He dramatically pointed with his thumb at himself "The Great Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto am going to bring him back and put a collar on him so that he won't run away one more time!"

She smiled and hugged him, thanking him as she allways did. Because of her previous dramatical moment Sakura decided not to think that putting a colar on Sasuke was one of her fantasies. She also decided to thank him in a different way; treating him to ramen...

When Sakura and Naruto finished their date the sun was already setting. Naruto being the perfect gentleman that he became was escorting the pink haired medic-nin home and when it was time to depart, Sakura kissed him on the lips planning to go to her room afterwards. But her plan was crushed when Naruto answered her kiss with the passion only he could master.

-I don't want to go home." She whispered in his ear watching as he shivered . It was one of the things that were fascinating Sakura; he was so responsive. Thanks to this kunoichi would allways know how to please him and it caressed her ego.

The blond murmured his retort between the kisses:

-Then... kiss .You... kiss...Shouldn't... kiss."

-Oh, mom will kill me if I don't go." She sighed from disappointment and pleasure the kisses were giving her, honestly, why parents were so restricting?

The blond gently pushed her away and kneeled in front of her:

-Let me abduct you ."

-

Darkness was everywhere, considering the fact that it was already past 9 p.m it was normal. It was a cold night, the wind was blowing from the north, bringing a cold mass of air with itself. Indeed it was very cold, my clothes were doing a vile job to warm thought it didn't bothered me. I was used to the coldness, my body didn't react to it anymore. Four years of training, gave me a big endurance. It was necessary back then but there is no need for it anymore. I reached my goal. Itachi is no more... I finished him just as I planned. It was very hard killing him, I had to use everything I owned, everything I have mastered. But dealing with his death was even harder. The realization that I was alone, that I had no family at all, that there was nothing to live for hit me with its all strenght. I betrayed my love, my friends, my village, my everything for the goal which would give me nothing but misery. I remember how my face wouldn't dry from my tears, it was a miserable time for me. I would cry and cry and cry and I would sob like a little baby. Just like that day that Itachi killed all my family and just like that day I would pray to heavens to give me my life, to escape this hell just like I begged Itachi, drowning in my own ignominy .Hebi's other members were dead. So, bathing in that bastard's blood, I was left alone,. And there was the only question that was nagging me 'Did I do something wrong?' This though almost killed me, after spending days beside the body of the brother whow I killed myself I was ready to plunge my sword throught my own heart but then there was something that stopped me, I already took my sword in my hand to get rid of this pain when I looked around... It was such a nice day, the sky was so blue, so alluring blue... And the sun was so bright, with its golden reights scattered everywhere, reaching everywhere. Just like... Just like Naruto... So bright and warm, brightening the darkness inside my soul, warming my heart. It made me smile. Then there were Sakura trees, Sakura petals flowing in the air but never touching the ground, just ike Sakura and then a little far from me was the arable field and inside it was a scarecrow (1). My tears once more slid down my face thought this time from happiness and I started to laugh... I felt warm and genial inside, I knew they were waiting for me...

When I reached the hokage monument's door I instantly knocked. At first nothing was heard, I knocked one more time, after some serconds there was heard the loud crash, bang and a loud: "I swear I wasn't sleeping!" phrase. I smiled.

After waiting for sometime the door opened revealing shocked looking Tsunade with her mouth open, gaping at him.

--

-BAKA! DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!" She lifted her fist to punch him.

Poor Naruto, he already accepted over-abusive nature of his friend and was enduring it. He closed his eyes over the knowledge that help will never come but the blow he expected didn't come either. He brought his hands together in a silent prayer. He looked adorable right now and Sakura just didn't find the strenght in her hand that she possesed a moment ago. She bent at her back, leveling her face with his and kissed him on lips. Feeling this but afraid of being fooled into the worst of beatings he could have the kyuubi container with caution opened his right eye, seeing Sakura's smiling face he himself relaxed.

-

- Starting from tomorrow you will continue your training with Kakashi as team 7's memeber."

- Here is your assignment and headband." Said Tsunade while handing him his documents thought when she was about to give him the new headband he declined:

-I know where my previous headband is, I don't need a new one." He stated and a slight smile adorned her lips.

" I hope you're glad you came back..." Hokage remembered that she forgot to add an old nickname: "- Brat." He smiled slightly too and nodded his head in an agreement. The comment slightly annoyed him, he was 17 already, he was hardly a teen anymore, not even talking about 'brat' but he decided that ignoring it will be for the best. He turned to leave when she called out to him:

-Brat?" The raven looked at her over his shoulder.

-Are you going to Naruto now?" The busty looking blonde asked calmly. His reply was a simple "yes". She smiled once more, this time genuinely.

- He will be so happy..." Sasuke didn't said anything and walked out of the building. Tsunade missed that gentlest of the smiles sprayled over his lips and the whispered a quiet " I know."

-

Naruto decided to pay for Sakura's little surprise, he latched at her, grip her face and fell backwards landing on his back pulling the pink haired ninja on top of him, they never stopped laughting. The kunoichi, after recovering of the shock started kissing him. The feeling of his leg, between hers', rubbing against her womanhood made her aware just how much she didn't want to go home once more.

-

I am on a road to Naruto's house but after passing a mile or two I feet his chakra emiting from some other place. His chakra was colossal just like mine, as long as it was not purposedly concealed ignoring it was impossible so I knew, I also remembered the way to his apartment very clearly so there was no possibility for me to mistake it. I am confused about what is he doing at this hour outside... Probably practicing, I smile inwardly, that is just like Naruto. I decide to make him a surprise catching him of guard so I cover my chakra. I am so happy that I am going to see him, I wasn't in a village for 4 years now I wonder has he even changed? What did he do in this 4 years, Maybe we will even spar? I wonder who will win, I hope I will. If it wasn't so cold I would have treated him to ramen but I think that it could be done tomorrow too. I just... can't seem to calm down, everything goes so wonderfull, I am reunited with my friends, with the one I love. I know that there is a little chance that he would love me but it's better than not being with him at all. And we still have time, if I'll do everything right he might fell the same way to me. I have such a warm and nice feeling in my chest, it just feels like I'm flying. I keep on imagining his face, his voice and... well his lips, I know that it is wrong but I'm not doing anything to them and they are just imagination... Thought it wold be wonderfull if they wouldn't be.

After getting near to Naruto a little closer I feel another familiar chakra spreading against him, it is Sakura's... She is probably sparring with him right now, since they are teammate's I tell myself but I can't repress the nagging thoughts from popping in my mind. Sparring at 10 p.m.? But Sakura was never the one who would continue her training till this late hour... What was she doing there? Are they... I once more try to push away these unpleasant thoughs but I can't ignore the tightening in my chest. It makes me quicken my breathing, I speed up, wanting to know what is happening. I want to get there as fast as possible but even so I purposely slow down my pace, I am afraid of my suspiciouns getting true.. No it can't be, they wouldn't... I try to subside the pain caused by jealousy on my way to him...

-

Sakura felt something hard tug against her leg, she smiled, they're desires were always mutual. She opened her eyes only to be greeted with a mischievous smile and she couldn't help but do the same. She then stood up and give him a hand to help him get to his feet, he follows her but in the middle of all the laughter and fun she notices that the blond stopped, his whole body got rigid and she felt it throught his hand.

-Sakura…" Naruto's voice was just above the whisper but Sakura heard him. The kunoichi turned her head to see what was so strange and she saw… him.

When Sakura turned around to look at what made Naruto so uncomfortable, she was sure that her body went more tense then his. There, a few meters away from them stood Sasuke. Instantly she noted the hurt look on his face, not hurt look but completely broken. He was staring at the blond with eyes which were pouring all of his sorrow, anger and hate at him. As for Naruto, he looked confused. He didn't understand the situation. Sakura too didn't but whatever was happening she knew that they did something wrong...

-

They weren't waiting for me...They were ... kissing, they were holding hands... I see as they notice me , they're just as dumbfounded as I am. No, they aren't just surprised I can clearly see the displeasure and disturbance in his and guilt in her eyes,he doesn't want me here. I too didn't want to be here anymore, not now not ever. But I just stood there, I couldn't move, it was as if every nerve in my body was numbed, my body was paralysed, it felt heavy. It was hard to stand I wished I could fall on the ground right then and there but I couldn't do it too. My body just doesn't move in any way andeven if it would I still would be standing, my pride wouldn't allow me such thing. So I just stood there like a rag doll. Not understanding what was happening the only thing that I could feel and understand was the blazing pain that I felt in my chest. So much for the first day of our reunion...

-

Even thought it was very hard Hokage-wannabe didn't break eye contact with Sasuke. It was a challenge a battle of resistance but batte for what? Because of what? The young man didn't understand but he still stood his ground. He could see every emotion in the raven's eyes as if they were written there. Hurt, sadness, maybe hate, it all mixed together, gazing at Naruto with intensety.

Sakura was staring at Uchiha in equally confused state, she was aware that he was looking at the hyperactive ninja, he was looking at him as if the latter betrayed him, it wasn't like that but in a way it was true, they got together when he wasn't here, they left him out. The young girl couldn't help but feel guilty, it was their fault but what could they do?

Sakura was about to say something when the pale skinned boy looked in her eyes and this time there was sheer hatred there. She was scared, she didn't know what he could do, he was able to do anything... She averted her eyes but she still felt his stare on herself. It was burning her, trying to erase her being. After sometime the pink haired girl gathered all her courage and looked him straight in the eyes. This time it was his turn to avert his gaze but then it rested on Sakura's left. The kunoichi looked there, curious as at what was he staring, it was her hand he was staring at. The hand that was holding Naruto's. It shook and she even considered breaking they're handlock but a thought stuck her mind; She didn't want to do so for Sasuke, she coudn't do so. She loved Naruto as a friend, as much as she did Sasuke but there was a difference: even thought Naruto left her too he never broke their frienship, he made her happy, very happy and she would leave him only if he himself wanted it. Not because it was what their ex-teammate aquired, no. She hoped he would understand. With these thought in mind she squeezed her lover's hand and looked at him, watching his reaction. Feeling the contact the blond turned his head to stare at her, they smiled at each other oblivious to the pain that showed itself with the sneer on Sasuke's handsome face.

When Sakura decided that everyone was ready for the vocal explanations, she decided to start a conversation, her voice ws warm and inviting, it held confidence and optimism and it was supposed to welcome Sasuke home in the best way:

-Sasuke..." But it had the opposite effect because the moment she stated Sasuke's name the raven sneered with hate and not waiting for her to finish took of in an unmatching speed leaving a confused and very sad couple behind.

-What did just happen?" asked the blond... The female ninja didn't say anything... How could she know?

-----

I'm running, as fast as I can. I don't know where I go, I head where my feet brings me. My eyes burn, my throat clenches and I feel stomach acid's taste in my mouth. It's hard to breathe, hard to think, to see, to move. I want to stop and fall on the ground until this horrible pain fades away but I can't stop, I can't...

I run and run and run, finally, when I feel I can't run anymore I stop. I feel exhausted, like every muscle and bone in my body aches but I know it's not because of the run.

--------

After searching every crevice of Konoha and not finding their ex-teammate Naruto and Sakura gathered on the bridge.

-Damn! Where the hell did that teme go? I searched everywhere where could he go?" Exclaimed Naruto. He was panting, angry and panicked. He urgently was trying to repress that thought that Sasuke left the village not to lose his hope 'That couldn't have happened!'. He also was very dissappointed, dissappointed with himself that he couldn't make Sasuke stay, that Sasuke left because of him. He cursed.

-I searched everywhere, the bridge, his house, training field, hokage monument, the forest... everywhere! Either he just vanished or... Or he left this fucking village!" The blond ninja cried out in despair. Sakura jolted suddenly, Naruto never swore (except the 'bastard' curse). He seemed so desparate, it made her feel even more sad. If even Naruto ws losing his hope... She knew that it was her fault, if Uchiha left she would never forgive herself!

_'Please don't leave, _please!' Naruto repeated these words in his mind like a mantra hoping that somehow Sasuke would hear them and stay. He didn't want to lose Sasuke like he did last time, he was trying so hard but he couldn't stop his friend, he's efforts were futile. But this time, this time he was giving the second chance and he wouldn't ruin it! He considered that it was his fault that Sasuke left, he probably was put out with them because he was thinking that they left him out, he also probably was jealous that Sakura was with him. He knew that even thought Sasuke would allways reject the medic-nin he still had some feelings for her. Seeing her with Naruto probably hurt him very much... He sighted, why did he have to mess up allways. Why couldn't he just once do the things right.

The blond ninja hoped with all his soul that this time he wouldn't do something wrong. Even thought they still didn't find him they would and they would somehow bring him back. Naruto waouldn't let Sasuke go, hewouldn't lose his teammate like he did 4 years ago on the... On the? _'Yes that's it!'_ He thought joyously.

He looked at Sakura to see what state was she in. She seemed tired, tired, sad and just like him disappointed. She probably was regretting they relationship by now. Hell, he did it too. He was happy being intimate with Sakura but if it meant that he wouldn't have his best friend than he didn't want such a relationship. But who he was to talk, wasn't he the first one to betray Sasuke, he was the one that confronted Sakura when the avenger wasn't there for her, making her believe that he was more important, making her believe that she needed him more than Sasuke.

-Sakura I think I know where Sasuke is..." She looked at him immediately ".. but before we go there, there's something that I want to tell you..." he paused and looked to see if the pink haired kunoichi was listening to him to find that she was looking at him too. He lowered his eyes, unable to hold her gaze. "... I know how much you love Sasuke, I love him too, he's my brother and I want for him to be happy ..." He paused once more, it was a little painfull to know that he was a second choice but he had to do this. "... And well you see, if you love him more then you do me ( he winced at the though of saying ' don't love me' ), you can go to him, it's obvious that he loves you too..." he looked up to see Sakura's blank face. Naruto looked away once more. ".. it will be for the best.." he resisted the urge to sigh, he didn't want for Sakura to pity him. He was about to leave Sakura alone, to let her think about it when he felt her grab his hand. He looked up. She held such a kind expression on her face...

-Naruto, idiot, don't think like that, I won't leave you for such reasons, understand this Naruto you, you are the one I love, yest that's true I love Sasuke too but, I won't abandon you for him never, I love you both..." Naruto just stared at her face at first but then huge and mischievous grin spread across his face:

- Sakura you pervert are you inclining for thresome?" Hunoichi's face turned as red as tomato, making her look somehow funnu –in Naruto's point of view it was cute-. Naruto smirked, oh yes he knew what a oervert was Sakura and considering the fact that she still haven't beaten him in her super-stong-Sakura style proved it.

-PERVERT? ME? YOU ARE THE PERVERT!!!" She screamed very aware of the fact that he was laughting his stomach off. She continued screeching at him when suddenly he stopped although he was still smiling:

- Sakura that's not a joke! You know if Sasuke is so hurt that he would want to leave the vilage there is only one way to stop him. And of course I with MY sexiness will heal all of his wounds." said and smiling slyly and of course it was a joke, he just wanted to tease Sakura alitlle. He leered at Sakura too see her reaction, the girl didn't say anything and averted her gaze from him blushing furiously mumbling something akin to 'it will be my sexiness that will heal his wounds.' and Naruto couldn't rescue from another fit of laughter.

- so it is threesome then."

-

I sit there for God knows how much time. I feel cold, empty. And right now my mind is hazy, the only thing that is running throught my mind are their kiss.

I thought that they would want for me to come back, I thought they would be happy but now I know better. They don't want me, he doesn't want me. Everything was pretence, the times when he tried to bring me back, his devoted behavior it was all pretence, he probably done it because Hokage ordered him. He doesn't love me like I do him, he doesn't love me at all. In the back of my mind I understand that I don't have a brother, that I don't have the person I love (2), that I don't have friends, that I don't have teachers. Not anymore. And right now I understand, understand just how much Naruto means to me. I understand, that when I was wasting all of my heart, my mind and my strenght for an unnecessary revenge he gave it all to me. He _wasted_ it on me. I understand that everytime I pushed him away he just came back, to make me realize just what a big mistake I was doing. To stop my life from turning to hell as it had to. I realize that I didn't deserved it, that I am nothing. That I was such a lowlife to even think that things I've done could have been forgiven. And now I finally understand that it is over. Everything is over. It probably would be better if I had suicided back then. I have nothing now. I can't stop the tears from faling down. It's just like that day, the day I killed Itachi. Except this time there is no blue sky and bright sun, there is no Sakura tree, no scarecrows... There is nothing anymore, because my tears blurs all of it... But even thought I understand all of it, I still can't help but be Pandora's box. Every illness came out of, there was no evil I could do more but I couldn't release only one thing... It was hope... That damned hope.

-

Sakura was still silent , glaring at him with cheeks same colour as her hair. But at Naruto's next words she got serious:

-Sakura, let's say that Sasuke doesn't loves you but is still uncomfortable with him, I mean if it was me on his place I would surely go berserk. I think that this is what he feels, what are we gonna do about it? What will happen if he says that he doesn't want to see us together?" he asked her, he didn't sound sad or anything because he and Sakura were just friends they could withought sex just fine, besides it was worth Sasuke.

She answered him in an equally calm tone:

-Then we won't sleep anymore... It's about time we got more mature, you know Hinata has her eyes on you and about me, I think Rock Lee is a pretty good friend." She smiled slightly. Naruto smiled too:

-I hope not as good as me." She murmured a "never."

-I'm glad to hear that but remember Sasuke still didn't say that he had a problrm with us so you are still my girl."

She grinned too but abdruptly her face went blank and she adressed him:

-Cut the jokes mister-oh-so observative, I want to tell you something, I think it would be better if it was you who would confront him," she said seriously "- You see let's just be objective he trusts you more, you are.. brothers after all. And I'm very sure that he doesn't really wants to see me." She added hesitatingly.

-Sakura you must be kidding me, you can't leave there on my own, what will I do?" He asked confusedly with his cute pout. Actually what Sakura said made perfect sense but did Sasuke want to see Nnaruto, he didn't think so. And even if it was that way what would he tell, he didn't knw how to ezplain his actions and what would happen if they got in a fight?

-Can you imagine what can happen if we get into a fight?! Who would separate us?! " he almost screamed but even thought he said so inside he wanted to be left alone with Sasuke very much, he didn't know why maybe it was because Sasuke was his best friend and he wanted to talk with him in private or the fact that with Sasuke mostly he trusted only to himself.

-Naruto baka! What?! Are you incapable to hold yourself a little?!" She replyed in an equally loud tone.

They both sighed not knowing what to do. Damn it was so complicated. It was Sakura who spoke first.

-Naruto, I understand, you are nervous but I can't go with you, it will only anger him more. He will talk and listen only to you. You have to go." She empasized her last sentence.

He smiled. Of course he already knew this and even if it wasn't so he wouldn't let Sasuke leave. ' I am just too good friend to let him leave and ruin himself.' But when Naruto heard Sakura's next words he's face instantly heated up.

-Also he allways liked you more then anyone, I wouldn't be surprised that it would be you he wanted." Naruto paled comically:

-Sakura-chaaaan!." Naruto collected all of his will power to stop himself from turning tomato shade. The kunoichi just chuckled at this:

-Naruto but it's true, I remember how he allways rejected all of the girls, how he allways stared at you, how he allways saved you or... Or your first kiss! So don't be surprised if he tries to fuck you and kill me!"

- don't say that word..." he said, the blond's face turned pinkish now. Even thought Naruto seemed so very rough on outside he really didn't like cursing at all.

And about the things that said Sakura , in truth he allready knew about it, he allways would catched glances that Sasuke directed at him when they were kids, he understood their meaning but he was just too little too answer emotions like that. He would share that deep love, friendship with Sasuke but he hadn't the urges to forge the tighter bond like the raven had. But on the surface these thoughts seemed so stupid and impossible and arrogant that Naruto would instantly ban them from his mind. Still he himself sometimes wondered what would it be like... To be with Sasuke, it's just that the raven was too handsome to be ignored in that way and he was Naruto's best friend, they trusted each other with their lives, it was a simple curiosity and a strange slightly emotional desire. Of course it made their relationship deeper then simple friendship. Also they're village was one of those whch was full of homosexuals.

He was about to head where Sasuke was located right now when he felt Sakura touch his shoulder. He turned to look at her:

- Naruto, I know how much he means to you and I want to tell you this, don't lose him this time, do what you think is right do what you want to do just make him stay..." He nodded at her:

- I know Sakura, I'll do anything because he is my closest person." Saying this he turned and walked away. The pink haired shinobi continued watchin him until he din't disappear, she wasn't offended that he loved Sasuke more, because she knew that Sasuke needed it, he needed it more than her.

-

After watching the sky in my half-asleep state I realized how much time passsed since I left them there.. They still haven't found me, I wince, 'they probably didn't even search for me' I think bitterly. 'But no Naruto wouldn't forget about me, would he? No, no I'm his best friend he wouldn't...His beast friend, no, not anymore it seems that Sakura took that role too' I realize with pain. Whatever, it didn't mattered anyway, who would want that loser to be his best friend. He was so stupid... I tell myself and suddenly times when Naruto saved me came to my mind. He is so ignorant... I tell myself once more but then images of people who were saved (emotianally and physically) by him come to my mind... I don'need him... And then I realise just how empty I feel right now when he is not beside. I... Don't... Love him... I see his smiling face and close my eyes to stop tears from falling once more. Damn! Why did I even bothered declining it, I was over the denial in the Hidden Sound Village after having hunreds of wet dreams about him...

It was so cold, I was almost freezing. It would be better if I leave and go find somewhere to sleep because this village has no meaning for me anymore. But there is something that doesn't let me leave, it demands from me to stay and I feel a horrrible pain in my chest when I even think about disobeying it. My thoughts are cut abdrubptly when I feet a familiar chakra (ki) get closer. My heart stopped for a moment. I was so joyous and disturbed at the same time. 'He's coming he didn't forget me!' that was what I was so happy about but what would happen when he comes? What will we talk about? What will I tell him? To think clearly know from his point of view he probably thinks that I horribly overreacted, how can I tell him everything? That was what disturbed, no scared me. Damn! What if... I gulp, There is nothing that I can do about them. There is no chance that they will break up and especially not for me... There is no choice. I should leave, there was no other choice. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing them together, to see him. I felt as if my heart was ripped apart. But not seeing them kissing and hugging was better than seeing all of it and dying from inside, isn't it? I felt my stomach flip and vomit come to my throat at the thought but I subdued it. My head spins and hurts horribly. But I still stay, I just can't leave like this...

-

When Naruto reached the Valley of the end first thing he saw was Sasuke, sitting in the meditation pose by the cliff. Apparently the raven had noticed him because his body was impossibly stiff. It seemed if Naruto touched him he would explode. For some minutes Naruto just stood there, not moving, not speaking. He didn't know what to do but standing there wouldn't get him anywhere so he decided to act like himself, to talk what he wants to talk about to:

-Sasuke, I'm glad you came back..." the blond said what he wanted to say so long. Sasuke didn't said anything. He wanted to hear everything that Naruto was about to tell, to abserb even the slightest encouragment that the other could give him. He was hurt and he wouldn't let them deceive him telling him that he should stay, giving him a desperate hope and break his heart in process over and over again.

Naruto expected this, but why was Sasuke acting so childish? Was he really upset because he thought that they left him as an outsider. It seemed that way. He understood that was Sasuke angry with them, he knew the pain that the other probably was experiencing right now. But the avenger never been the one who would overreact over such thing, the raven probably would ignore such things, it wasn't like him being emotional and all. Of course Naruto wasn't complaining about this, he was even glad that Sasuke got a little bit more 'human', it was just strange...

-We didn't know that you would be coming, you must be wondering why Sakura isn't here..." He was about to say something more when he noticed tha the raven was about to stand up. Was he leaving?!

Sasuke bit his lip. Why? Why? Didn't Naruto see that it was hurting him? He knew that nothing will come out of this talk.He's eyes moistened and he had to screw them to stop the tears. He already positioned himsefl on his hands to stand up when he felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders, warming him, keeping him. The raven immediately relaxed in that embrace it was as if he was melting he just couldn't resist it. The hug was shielding him from this damn cold and for a moment he was about to turn to the blond and do the same to him, to cover the other from the chilliness of the night.. But he just wasn't ready to face with what would happen if he did, to endure the fakeness of the love he would try to find in Naruto. For Sasuke this hug meant very much, even thought the tanned male was hugging him as a friend for him it was so different from the thruth. He knew that Naruto probably wasn't even aware of his feelings. 'he really is an ignorant bastartd, He doens't care.' He didn't want to resist, he wanted to give in and return the hug so fucking much!

Naruto smiled, he rested his chin on his teammate's shoulder, nudging it with his chin as if asking to listen. At first he thought that physical contact will anger Sasuke but there was no better way to reassure his friend that he didn't want for him to leave. Naruto smiled when he saw that the raven wasn't opposing.

-Sasuke I'm sorry." He said, so plain but so right. The pale skinned boy felt all of his resolve rumble he just couldn't keep his mask when Naruto opened himself for him with sincerety. and a single tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it with his hand before the other could notice.

-I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me and Sakura... We are just friends, intimate friends..." Naruto stopped for a moment not knowing how to continue. " And you are our friend too, Sasuke we love you." Sasuke almost flinched but stopped himself before he did so. Seeing that Sasuke still wasn't reacting in any way Naruto went on "You are my best friend, you are my rival, it was so lonely and boresome when you left...". To prove his pont he rubbed his hands against Sasukes arms. The raven's breath hitched, there was nothing left from his previous anger, leavng him calm and at the same time helpless, helpless against Naaruto's lies. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to collect his mind, to think clearly over everything so that later he won't be sorry. "... and Sakura, she was so sad, you know how much she loves you." The ex-avenger scowled, those words were his final prove, Sakura would allways be there, between them, allways obstructing them. He roughly took hold of Naruto's hands to push them away when Naruto said something that made him stop:

-Don't go again... please. Let's be friends again." Closing his eyes he laid his head on the his teammate's shoulders.

Sasuke's heart was beating impossibly fast, he was very nervous but at the same time he felt at ease, though he was sure that his face was a prey to the blood flood. Did Naruto know what was he doing, maybe yes and, if so he was just teasing him, humaliating him, having fun with him but Naruto was an idiot so probably not. Yet the effects of his actions didn't subside by this. 'So what to do now?' Sasuke was at a loss, there was two things he would do, first one; tell Naruto everything and see what he was to say and leave because Naruto would never accept it and probably will tease him for it not understanding how important it was for the raven. The second choice was just to leave, to end this stupid game and torture. Sasuke really wanted to pick the second choice but he just couldn't leave like this, he just had to be sure that there wasn't any hope. So he decided to stay just a little longer.

Hesitatingly he intertwined their fingers and he's heart jumped with hope, Naruto didn't flinch or try to pry away his fingers. Maybe there was some chance...

Sasuke's strange behavior was confusing the blond but, I mean it wasn't normal for men to entertwine their finger, especially for a man like Sasuke who was avoiding skin contact everytime . Yet, knowing that Sasuke wasn't mad at him anymore made him happy.

After some minutes Uchiha was about to confess his feelings to Naruto when the other lifted his head and playfully smiled at him:

-You know Sasuke I think you should join us, we want to show you how much we love you, you know..." he stated. Sasuke was raged, 'how dare he tease me this way.' It was enough, he couldn't take more games tonight, he was being serious, showing his feelings only to see them get toyed with.

-IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHİNG" He harshly pushed the other's hands away making him stumble and fall on his back. The other reacted instantly:

-You Bastard! I told you this all those years ago and I'm telling you this now: I WON'T LET YOU GO! Even if you or I will fight to death I'm not letting you go!"

Sasuke was about to go but those words, they put an invisible collar on him, he turned to look last time at Naruto who already steadied himself and was sitting on the ground looking at him. The blond probably still didn't understand his feelings. The raven looked at his lip 'It's the only way to show'. He bent and and put his hands on the the man's shoulders jerking him towards himself he put his lips on Naruto's. In a firm liplock.

Naruto was dumbfounded that he couldn't move, actually he instinctively felt that something like that would happen even before he came here but he still was shocked. Seeing the kyuubi vessel's reaction Sasuke decided to take advantage of this. He pushed his tongue against Naruto's mouth and glued their lips together, then opened his in the procces opening Naruto's also. Not wasting a second he pushed his tongue in that hot mouth and dragged it along Naruto's. It was his first kiss (french kiss) and it was wonderfull. It felt heavenly, the slick feeling of it and the awareness that it was Naruto made him melt. He repeated the action a few more times, trying to create as much friction between their toungues as possible. His tongue was sliding deliciosly against Naruto's. His body felt so pleasant, so nice. He then glided his hands along the others neck to his cheeck, holding Naruto's head to elongate the kiss but his action brought the other to his senses and the blond gently pushed Sasuke away and lowered his head. He felt strange, his face was burning just like his lips, he caught himself on a thought that he liked the kiss, the love that he felt for Sasuke was based on a friendship but could he have more feelings towards Sasuke... He didn't know.

Sasuke stared at blond's half covered face, without any expression on his. The answer on his question 'should he stay?' was jut answered, he wasn't wanted... Inside his mind,his heart it started to sting, so painfully. His throat thightened and he had to restrict himself from making any embarassing noises. His face flushed, his head started to throb, and even more thought this time from hurt and unshed tears.

Naruto not bearing the silenc anymore decided to talk:

-Sasuke, I think we need to talk about..." But before the Hokage-wannabe could finish his sentencehe, he was roughly pushed away and fell on his back. Dumbfounded, Naruto looked at the pale skinned ninja only to notice that he turned arıund and was ready run.

-Hey bastard wait! Where o you think you're going just listen to me!" Screamed the younger of the two but his attempts at explaining himself were ignored

The raven already started running away when he felt something grab his hand and tag at it forcing him to fall on the ground on his bottom, he screwed his eyes from the shock the fall. His face was abruptly turned to right and Sasuke felt, hot lips push against his and a skillfull tongue slither its way into his mouth, when he opened his eyes he was greeted Naruto's sky blue ones which some seconds later closed. Naruto was kissing him, his hands were gently laid on his teammate's broad shoulders. He wanted to cry from happiness and sorrow at the same time... This kiss, what did it mean?

Sasuke came to his senses rather quickly and answered the blond's kiss with even more fervour. quickly put his hands behind the hokage wannabes head to prevent the latter from the now futile attempts to escape. Intertwining his tongue with Naruto's he pushed the latter's tongue out of his mouth in the blond's in an advance to dominate the kis but Naruto wasn't the one to submit. He also was a very good kisser and Sasuke decided to learn from it, he noted the fact that Naruto was breathing -unlike him- throught his nose and did the same, he was a fast learner. Sasuke noted that this talent was coming from experience too. At this thought the surge of jealousy was released and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from biting Naruto's tongue and lips thought it brought more pleasure than pain.

After sometime, Naruto got assured that Sauke wouldn't leave so he tryed to push the pale boy away. But his attempts were futile, the raven didn't budge. '_He doesn't let go!'_ Naruto started to contiunuously tug on the other's haori_. 'He doesn't let go!_'. When they finally let each other go Naruto gave the ex-avenger a regarding look and said:

-Sasuke, we need to talk." The other boy didn't said anything for a while but after looking in the blond's for sometime he finally gave a simple " fine, talk.". He wanted to know did he stand a chance at all, quickly, he just couldn't endure this torment anymore. That was the only sign Naruto needed.

-Sasuke, I don't know why did you did what you did just now, I don't understand you, you keep running away leaving me confused. Please just this once, I want to know what you're thinking, please tell me, explain me what you think so that this problem may be solved." Sasuke didn't said anything at first, staying silenct as allways but then deciding that this problem really needs to be solved, whether he liked it or not.

-I love you." He said curtly, seeing Naruto's shocked expression he was about to stop but thinking that this had to be ended continued. His voice was calm not mirroring his inner turmoil:

-And I want you, only you. I came here to see you and found you with Sakura." He finished his confession, staring intensely at Naruto to see what his reaction will be. There was shock and ... there was sadness. Sasuke already knew what the answer would be, he wanted to leave but if he stayed just a little bit longer maybe the Naruto will somehow give him a chance.

Naruto lowered his head:

-Sasuke, I can't see you that way..."

At those words Sasuke's world crumbled, he didn't heard anything anymore, he was deaf from that 'hit'. He didn't cry but he sure as hell felt like it, he's face was blank and right now he wished as never before for his soul to be as blunt as his face, to stop this pain from tearing him.

The hyperative ninja was about to say somethin more when he notice that Sasuke stood up, he

-Just listen bastard! Look yes it would be beter if we stayed as a friends but I will do anything to make you stay here so if you want for it be that way, let it be because..." he paused somehow feeling uneasy, he felt blood rushing to his face but he repressed the blush, why would he be blushing, he trusted Sasuke, Sasuke was his best friend. " I love you…"(3) he finished breathlessly.

Sasuke stayed there dumbfounded, _'Did he just say that? Yes but what of it? Of course he loves me but as a friend there is nothing I should be so happy about but he said that he would do anything...' _He though. He's face must have betrayed his inner thoughts because Naruto was looking at him strangely. He decided that he should voice his thoughts:

-I am not a rapist." He spat, he's voice wavered and his words accusing and his eyes piercing, directed to Naruto. The other seemed somehow flustered for a moment and Uchiha felt as if he had done the wrong thing. 'ARGH, what to do?!' he questioned himself. He caressed the younger boy's cheeks gently and trying not to sound so harshly this time said:

-I don't want to force you." The blond smiled gently then his smile grew into grin:

-Yo! Teme! I said it allready I love you!"

Sasuke looked in the blond's sincere eyes, his own full of emotions unspoken "… I love you too…" 'very much'. Could it work, would the blond accept his touch?

Naruto tried hard to ressist the blush that was fighting its way on his face, he sat there staring at his teammate's bottomles black eyes, so kind yet so fiery and powerfull. He then felt hands on his shoulders, then they glided down to his arms and a shiver ran past the blue eyed boy's spine. He was somehow scared, excited and content at the same time. This touches, touches of another male were forbidden to him and he both feared and longed for hem at the same time, the touch scared him with its sincerety, with the fact that it could do anything then leave him helpless scared him. So he leaped at the older ninja and clutched his neck clinging to him, trying to show him his fear of being left. He nuzzled his face into the others neck. It was the first time that he showed his defencelessness to anyone. It was so strange of him. But this nşght ws full of wonders and Naruto was ready for everything...

Sasuke was relieved and excited to feel Naruto succumb to his touch, it meant he was accepted. Even thought he was reassured that the blond was serious he didn't stop touching him. It felt so good, it was just so easy to move his hands, as if they were moving on aflow, just as if he was a fish in the river controlled by its flood never wasting any energy and feeling waters pleasant presence. His hands were moving on his own accord. Slithering down those tanned arms to equally dark elbows, then to his chest, stomach and and then they rested on the hyperactive ninja's hips . He firmly glided his hands over the blond's hips gauging the blonds reactions which was shown only in the quickened breaths, they were pleasantly caressing Sasuke's neck and ear. He then brought his hands on Naruto's ass, resting his hands there he noted how the blue eyed ninja's breath hitched he couldn't help but feel a surge of excitment throught him. He then started to massage the buttocks, getly but at the same time firmly kneading them. He felt the blood rush to his groin making him hard.

Naruto felt like dying from embarassment, he was very sensetive there, he was sure as hell that he was blushing and if he didn't shut his mouth soon he would be whimpering or producing other kind of embarassing noises. So he decided that hiding his face was of no use anymore so he latched for Sasuke's lips licking at them like until they opened up revealing a slick tongue to play with. Naruto felt so hot, the places that Sasuke touched started tingling, it felt weird but good, it felt so different from Sakura's, her's were light whereas his were hard but gentle, his touches were caressing along with protecting . Sasuke was somebody whom he could trust to.

The blond had a strange feeling in his mind, it wasn't something radiated by his best friend, it was something different. As if there was some pressure put on him. A feeling as if he was being watched, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face, his eyes were closed but a little further,in the trees in the dark there was some light blur, a pink blur that caught his eyes. After his eyes adjusted to dark he noticed what was that pink blur was... '_SAKURA!'_

He was so shocked that for a moment not even one muscle in his body moved of course noticing this the raven decided to use it to his own advantage. He dominated the kiss and pulled Naruto on his lap. It was to late to resist when the hyperactive ninja came to himself though his brain still was occupied with the kunoichi.

He was surprised, what was Sakura doing here? Wasn't she supposed to come yesterday? And why was she watching them when they were doing something private? Also.. what was with her face? The last question was like 'bingo'. Sakura's mouth was agape, her eyes were 2 times bigger than normal, slightly flaring from her eye sockets and there was an unmistakeble blush covering her cheeks. Being with Sakura long enought to recognise such a face Naruto restrained himself from smirking. _'What a pervert.'_ Being Sakura's bedmate for sometime Naruto also wasn't embarassed of her at anything but the thing that they did with Sasuke was something more that just a sex, he wanted for it to be special, away from the prying eyes. Of course he loved the pink haired and all but it wasn't time to be feeling like pervert Damn IT! He waved his hands behind Sasuke's back signing that he wanted for her to leave. She looked even more embarassed, thought not hurt. She turned and extenguished behind the trees.

Seeing that Sakura went away the blond closed his eyes and decided to get daring. He moved the hand that was around Sasuke's neck and pushed it downwards caressing his chest. Feeling this Sasuke groped his ass even harder and pushed the blond right against himself, their bodies were glued at each other and both relished in the contact.

Naruto still was a little uneasy. 'Damn that's very fast.' So he brought his other hand down on Sasuke's knee and pushed his lower body away not separating their lips. Sasuke frowned thought the heat from the other's hand tingling his leg made up forhis displeasure. He was allready hard, the younger ninja's hand was resting so very close to his crotch… Only thinking about it made him even more erect. He broke their kiss and looked his beloved one straight in the eyes.

They weren't blushing, no they weren't embarassed from each other, there was nothing that they should fear, no one would hurt the other. There was only sincerety. With these thought in his mind Sasuke doved to Naruto's ear and whispered in it:

-Naruto I want to do it, let's do it." The blond's eyes widened, his heart started to beat faster but he stil didn't blush.

-Have you done it before?" the raven asked, then remembering the blond's scene with Sakura trying not to anger himself added: "With a man". Actualy he already knew the answer but the blond answered him nonetheless with the shake of the head as a 'no'.

-You?" Naruto asked half-curiously, the answer he received was negative "-It's my first time with anyone..." He says quitly surprising the other.

Naruto lowered his head, staring at Sauke's lap as if contemplating what to do. He then liftedt his head and pecked Sasuke on his lips gently, he didn't know what to do, the area of homosexuality was very little known to him (only basics). He decided to start with slight touches at first and gently put his hands on Sasuke's chest. He touched it with his fingertips, they were trembling. Sasuke himself was nervous but he knew what to do to calm the younger boy, the raven took those tanned hands in his his and firmly pressed them to his chest. When the blue eyed ninja looked up he smiled at him and then whispered in his ear, smirking:

-What are you scared, dobe?" And he was right, because suddenly all of the tension seemed to disappear when the kyuubi vessel looked up and smirked slyly at the raven. Scared huh? Now that was a challenge. He slapped Sasuke's hands away and pushed his own down pressing them right on Sasuke's cock, he chuckled when he heard Sasuke's moan and felt the hard cock twitch and get hirder. He decided to be braver and ducked his head under Sasuke's chin nudging him to reveal his throat,he did so and the hyperactive ninja started licking, sucking at it. The ex-avenger released a low groan, making Naruto smirk. The blond started nibling, licking and gently sucking at the sensetive skin there, making Sasuke produce more noises, he was carefull not to leave any marks, it wasn't as if he wasn't a posessive person also he didn't want to mar the perfect skin. He was already licking the flat and hard chest when he felt two strong arms grab his shoulders and push him to the ground, he then felt the same hands separate his legs and a muscular body settle between them, putting presure on his penis, he hissed from pleasure. Sasuke started grinding his groin against his beloved one's. ' hmm, going comando huh.' Naruto appreciated the attepmt which spoke of passion.

Himping the blond, the raven unzipped the infamous orange (and black) jacket in order to feel more of the hot skin, he wanted to lift the fishent t-shirt that the blond wore underneath but it was so cold, he pushed that thought away with intentions of warming the younger ninja if he would get a chill. He revealed the tanned male's chest and started exloring it with his fingers then with Naruto's help he got rid of the shirt while the tanned ninja pushed his haori (4) past his skinny but broad shoulders leaving it hanging on his arms.

-You won't get cold right?" asked asked the hot blond.

-Not like this." Replied Sasuke who was ready to busy himself with other things than talking. He leaned on the younger one and lightly sucked a the chocolate nipple, nibbling at its tip he then took it wholly in his mouths, his lips where slightly brushing against the pink circle that encircled the nipple, it earned him high pitched squeks and guttural moans. He continued his ministrations watching the blond's pleasure twisted face with fascination. He was about to get farther down when Naruto decided to take action himself and switched their positions. He placed his leg between Sasuke's so that their limbs were crossed. He then started torock against the ex-missing-nin just like the other did to him, he didn't just stay at that he lifted his hand licking at it. He thrust it in the others shalwar (5) and grabbed the hard organ that was in there, noting how big it was he slowly pleasured Sasuke, making him groan. He then bent down and bit the exposed pink nipple , hard but still not drawing blood, hurting slightly and bringing great pleasure,he started sucking at them, nibbling sometimes.

Sasuke was thrilled, he moaned and writhed beneath the demon container. He lifted his hand and clutched Naruto's shaggy mop of hair pulling the blond towards himself for a searing kiss. He wanted more, more contact, more pleasure, more Naruto. He moaned when his beloved pushed the foreskin down while pumping his organ and grinded harder against the other. He lifted his other hand on the blond's soulder and then he brought it firmly to his back, waist and slipped in his pants (of course Naruto didn't wear any anderwear), he squezed a buttock in his hand forcing a whimper out of the blond's throat. The hyperactive ninja almost bit on their tongues when he felt that finger probe his anus. He instantly tried to prey away from Sasuke, but the other's bony yet strong hand that was gripping his head didn't budge. The hyperactive ninja's right hand was occupied, fisting the raven's cock and when he tried to pull it away his teammate pressed his body so close against him that it was impossible to separate it. When hokage wannabe tryed to use his other hand to push himself away Sasuke twisted his legs so that Naruto couldn't move his lower body at all, taking control in his hands. All of this time thought Sasuke grinded viciously hard against the his crotch making him slow down his reactions, making them both drown in pleasue. The finger that was right now working on his rigid anus -being kyuubi vessel he quickly adjusted to them- was giving him pain and pleasure at the same time. He felt his loins tightening, his body was burned, burned in such a strange way as if thousand of noodles were piercing the surface of his skin not cutting deep, not hurting much. He was blushing, unable to hold it down anymore. Damn this was embarassing if it was somebody other than Sasuke he would already be beaten uo to an unrecognisement but it was Sasuke and he trusted him, what was the point in being seme anyways?... 'DAMN IT! That fucker!' He screamed inwardly. He couldn't stop himself from squeling when Sasuke pushed second snd third fingers at one time. After sometime The pale boy started to move those fingers, pushing the blond in a bigger turmoil of sensations. He pushed his short fingers in, spreading them, widening the the blond's tight opening then took them out and repeated the action, quickening his pace to a frenzy after a while.

The fingers that were penetrating him, rubbing against his insides in a maddening frictions, hot thrusts from the man beneath, sliding against his manhood drove him over the edge. He rips his mouth from Sasuke's, tongues still in contact, imitating a kiss, he moans sensually. Sasuke came just after him with a groan.

The blond slumped numbly on the raven, bonelessly sprawled on top of him, his weight putting a reassuring pressure on the body beneath. Sasuke put his arms around his sweet burden. The other didn't said anything at the posessive display. He was too busy catching his breath.

-Damn you, teme..." Sasuke only smirked at this.

-We're not done yet, dobe" he whisped.

Naruto din't say anything but at those words a thrill of ran throught him, he too wasn't done yet...

Sasuke was laying on his back, the blue eyed boy cruddled on his broad heaving chest. He was looking at the starts, forest, trees and at... a certain pink haired girl who was watching them with such an embarassed state that her face was almost burgundy. He fiercelly glared at her. 'Just what is she doing in here?!'. She smiled sheepishly and waved her hands then in an embarassed manner. Then she quickly turned her back on them and started retreating to village under Sasuke's observative gaze. He smirked, so she got that Naruto was his now 'Good girl.' He kissed the mop of honey hair, inhaling the scent of masculinity and flowers and continued exploring the blue eyed boy's soft body with his eager hands. The other feeling this pushed himself off the raven and stood up taking his jacket and shirt in his hand,

-Teme don't you dare bothering patrolling ANBU's with..." He hesiatated about saying that word: " With... With that act!" He didn't even bother to give Sasuke a hand thought the other one stood up by himself, correcting his own attire and hugged him from behind.

-Then let's bother the neighrbours?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly look. He thought that Naruto didn't wanted to do it anywhere but the other surprised him by turning in his embrace and biting at his lips, the blond then smiled sexily and hissed harshly:

- Yesssss. Mine neighbours."

He then quickly leapt in the air holding Sasuke by the hand , leading the way to his home.

Stumbling, mockingly insulting each others, kissing they made their way to the bedroom and stumbled on the bed. The ex-avenger laying on a trashing blond. They started kissing each other sloppily and the raven straddled his partner's hips in an advance to rule him but with a quick roll of hips it resulted in the opposite way. Naruto was sitting in between his legs, kissing him senselessly this time dominating the kiss thought not for long and then drawing apart in order to remove Sasuke's haori. After discarding the raven's upper clothes away he did the same to the black shulwar leaving the older of the two fully exposed. The blond resumed his observation with fingers on his lover's body, kissing him. Sasuke also didn't stayed passive, he wanted to get serious. Not separating their lips he took hold of Naruto's pants and slid them down those tanned, narrow hips halfway, then fully with the other's help. The hokage wannabe's body was complete opposite Sasuke's, it was dark and muscled, full of health whereas Sasuke's after an unhealthy period of life was pale, bony and lifeless, but he's bone structure was broader and stronger than that of the blond's, giving him an advantage of strenght.

Sasuke brushed his hands along the muscled abdomen then reached further toying with the dark blond locks that were positioned around the ninja's shaft, tickling him, making him lose his breath. After sometime the pale boy decided to give Naruto a little more serious threatment, he gripped that long cock and started working on it. He wasn't new to masturbation, especialy when he had the gorgeous guy like Naruto to lust after, he had mastered himself at this. He pumped the it slowly, relishing in the grunts and shivers he received. The kyuubi keeper's left hand was caressing his nipple lightly digging a nail into it while his other hand rubbed against his thighs and legs making him shudder from the sensation. But that's when Sasuke came to a thought that he can't take no more of the teasing, he doesn't wants a little piece when he can get the whole thing. He instantly grabbed Naruto' legs and reversed they're position sitting in between those fine curved thights the raven feels his manhood get as hard as iron.

-I want to fuck you, now!" he pulled back to look at the boy's reaction, thanks to Naruto's efforts to keep it there wasn't any blush on his face, but it got darker in the shade. They stared at each other not saying anything. The hyperactive ninja tryed his best not to blush but he was sure that his ears were as red as blood. He then quickly turned his head away to try and hide it.

- damn you teme!" Sasuke watched with curiosity when the blond reached to the bedside table and took a white tube. And poured some of its contents on his hands.Looking closely he noticed that it was a hand cream. He smirked:

- What a practicality, just as should be expected from a dobe." The blond only glared at him, he turned to the raven and smeared the slick substance on his penis, carefully trying to avoid eye contact. But the older boy wouldn't let him be so ignorant, he gripped the blond's chin in his hands and kissed him forcefully not closing his eyes and stared in the blonds. He forced Naruto to acknowledge him right now. They licked at each others lips and tounges like cats. Then Sasuke firmly took hold of his buttocks spreading them open, while Naruto spread his legs wider and looked away, trying not to blush and not look at the spot Sasuke wold soon penetrate him at. But just when Sasuke's manhood came in contact with his hole he looked right at that spot:

-You better not hurt me, TEME!" He wispered and when he was instatnly filled, he screwed his eyes shut, he's mouth was opened in a silent scream, damn it hurt, but it was a strange pain as he was stretched from inside and it was very iritating. Naruto felt that he couldn't stay still like this, the feeling was plainly angering him, damn it! He wanted to move, he knew that it would hurt him but staying immobile like this was surely going to drive hi crazy! The tanned man opened his eyes to look up at Sasuke who was staring intensely at him, he was sweating and trying to keep himself from moving but when Naruto shifted as if trying to know would it hurt or not both of them moaned guturally. The raven winced from the tightnes, it was so hot, somehow slicky and it was clamping around him in such a pleasurable way that it was driving him insane. When the ex-avenger felt the sensation once more he got nervous that he wouldn't be able to keep himself longer.

-Oh fuck! Don't move!.. It will hurt..." he said but his warnings were ignored and the blond started to move more self-consciously this time...

- Naruto don't mmg..." The tanned boy swiftly pushed himself on Sasuke's shaft"... oh mmg!" Deciding that the blond wouldn't listen to him like this, the raven grabbed those tanned hips trying to stop them from moving. Feeling the strange tingling inside of him get strong while he didn't move, Naruto clawed at his lover's shoulders wordlessly ordering him to move or let himself do the job, trashing continuously and making it harder for Sasuke to hold himself.

-Damn it Naruto!"

-Fuck you bastard! MOVE!" The blond forced out of his clenched jaw. Not able to keep up with the agravating feeling anymore he spatted Sasuke's hands away and forcefully invaded himself on Sasuke's cock fully, taking the whole of it inside, throwing his head back with a loud moan. The ex-avenger almost got nuts, damn it was so fucking good but he surely didn't want to hurt Naruto thought after sometime when the blond didn't drop his dominant attire the raven decided to succumbed to that demand, he started moving in and out of the younger man in a slow pace. His body instantly reacted to the surge of pleasure, making his face heat up. He pushed himself tortorously slow in and out of that heat, feeling every inch of that scorching hot crevice. He did it one more time and one more time, he couldn't get enought of this. Not able to hold on such a slow pace anymore he sped up, putting more strenght in his thrusts.

When Naruto felt all of the iritating pain become demanding pleasure, he started pushing against the huge cock up his ass faster. He clutched at the raven's shoulders, pulling himself up he started kissing the pale neck, pleasuring it. He's mind was swimming and desire for release he wanted it harder, faster... deeper. He dug his nails in the the older man's back then trailed them along it resting his palms on the bony hips, gripping them tightly. He started gliding the others movements showing him how to move, where to put pressure.

Sasuke felt as if he was burning, he's slow pace turned into frenzy, he was like a madman, forcefully trying to get deeper in Naruto, injecting himself in that hole but not deep enought, it was never deep enough. He tried to push inside to be wholly swallowed by Naruto. He trhrusted harder and harder, rocking the bed with each thrust. The blond was experiencing the same thing, he wanted more of that cock, more of the friction more of the pleasure. Sasuke's manhood was not touching the certain spot but teasing the sensetive nerves there, making the blond, gasp, moan and scream. The younger ninja was so demanding, he wanted that thing deeper, he wanted for it to stop teasing him, showing him the little pieces of what might happen. He dug his nails in Sasuke's hips growling words like: "harder, deeper, faster" the other obligingly followed them. Pushing harder, trying to pry deper, the blond moved with him meeting his thrust with his lesser forcfefull ones, taking the thing deeper in him, swallowing the hard organ in the slick wet heat. But it still wasn't enough, both of them wanted much more. The others cock was so deep, the thrusts were colossal strong and they were in frenzy but they wanted more. Suddenly the kyuubi container's desire blinded mind produced an idea. He slightly pushed himself away from Sasuke signing for him too slow down, the other did so and the younger ninja took hold of the bed's headboard, lifted himself up a litlle and then lifted his left leg and draped it over Sasuke's shoulder. But before he could do the same with his right leg Sasuke decided to push his dick fully in his ass taking him by surprise hitting his prostate full force. The blond screamed, he saw flashes behind his screwed eyes, his hands shook and he was about to fall down on the bed but steadied himself in time. His eyes were wide open and he was breathless choking on his saliva and tongue.

His reaction made Saske worry, did he hurt his lover. Thought his worries were calmed down when Naruto started to slightly answer his thrusts with his own. Yet the blond couldn't put much force into them. It was very hard to steady himself while holding onto the bed like this much less manipulating your body to move. Especially when he had a huge dick fucking him in ass, pummeling his prostate and then leaving him empty to do the same thing again. Moaning at every thrust, flexing his anus muscles around Sauke's penis to feel more of it, he was driving the raven crazy with need.

Groans were making their way out ofthe ex-avenger's throat as he penetrated his lover full force and a thin path of saliva slid down his chin. It didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who leaned on and captured Sasuke's lips in his, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, trying to force the other to succumb to him. Their battle for dominance resulted in a big mess of saliva sprawled on their jaws.

Sasuke was ready to explode but he wanted for Naruto to be satisfied first. He brought his hand up and took the hyperactive ninja's cock in his hand, pumping it like he did before, applying pressure with his thumb on the tip. The blond was about to come, the pleasure that pounding in his ass and the hand on his dick caused was driving him crazy he couldn't stand it anymore and his hands gave away, he was falling , hanging in the air, he was floating and when he felt the grip on hi manhood tighten, he came. He released his seed with a sensual and loud moan resembling Sasuke's name, his eyes rolling to his head but before he could completely fall to the bed the raven's strong arms caught him and he hanged limply in them. He saw light and then everything darkened thought he still could see, he could still feel Sasuke screwing him and he sighed. His prostate was hit and it still felt good. His anus impossibly tightened and then relaxed, convulsing, pulling Sasuke in the vortex called orgasm with him. With final thrust the raven buried himself till the hilt inside his beloved and came roaring his name.

-Naruto! I love you!" screamed the ex-avenger.

Sasuke fell on the blond in a boneless state, covering him altogether with his frame.

-I love yout too." Whispered honestly the younger male, they kissed lazily unable to spend much energy. Sasuke rolled over and pulled the blond on top of him, resting him on his broad chest. They were breathing heavily, both satisfacted and happy.

-Sasuke, I think Saukra saw us." Said the kyuubi vessel uneasily.

-I know." Answered the other. " did you see her face? It was hilarious!" He added later. They both started laughting, embracing each other warmly. For both of them it was nice seeing that no matter what, they were still friends and they allways will be so.

It wasn't five minutes until Naruto propped on his elbows and finally asked :

-Ready for another round, Teme?" The raven smirked, this was so like stamina freak Naruto.

-Hn. Anytime. Dobe" So much for the first day of their long awaited reunion...

-

Naruto woke up to discover that it was allready too bright outside to be morning it also meant that he was late to Kakashi's training but he was too tired to care. He registered the soft little had that was caressing his hair, making him feel sleepy, the soft and curved body that was glued to his and short pink hair that was tickling his cheeck. He smiled in his sleep.

-Mmm... Sakura..." he sighted he was ready too hear the worlds most melodic voice when...

-NARUTO." The voice so unlike of Sakura's growled, the blond immediately opened his eyes. He instantly saw and felt that the hand that was caressing (now gripping) his hair wasn't in any way frail, the body that was glued to his wasn't curved at all and the hair that was tickling his cheeck wasn't pink. It took him a moment too recognize who it was.

-AAAAAAAH! TEME! What the hell!" he screamed.

-YOU..." The hyperactive ninja could see the electrical jolts running throught Sasuke's body. "YOU..". The memeories of what happened yesterday came to his mind and he decided that they weren't so bad, he could get used to it. Seeing the raven's onyx eyes turn to sharingans, Naruto decided to quickly calm the ex-avenger before some scary accident happened.

-Calm down teme calm down, breathe in and out, hyperventil... hypervantile... now what was that?..."

-HYPERVENTİLATE!" The raven roared.

-Yes, that's right... shh, calm down." The kyuubi vessel reached out and placed his hands on ravens cheeks then kissed them. still glaring, Sasuke slightly relaxed into the contact and pulled Naruto in his posessive arms. Hugging him greedily.

-Don't hurt me like that one more time.." He said pouting. The blond looked up at him smiling.

-Where did I hurt you Sasuke?" He asked jokingly. " Right here" answered Sasuke as he put his a hand on where his heart was. The spot was kissed gently by Naruto.

-teme? You sure I didn't hurt you down anywhere?" said Naruto with the oh-so-fake-but-oh-so-innocent look."For example here"he kissed Sauke's nipple, "Or here" a kiss was planted on the ex-avenger's abdomen. "Or... here" Naruto leaned down to kiss the already standing out place between Sasuke's legs, covered by blanket but before he could do so Sasuke pushed him away and latched on his neck going lower and lower with each kiss until he reached blond's crotch.

-No but I'm sure I did... Let me heal it for you."

Meanwhile...

After a very tiring night at which Sakura couldn't get any sleep at all, spying how the two most wanted men in the village were jerking off together Sakura was more than a little sleepy. Yes, she was sometimes caught fooling them but they didn't know that there was more then one Sakura there, didn't they? Even thouht Sakura was no match for them in fight she had a hell of a more chakra control than the others, so she easily concealed it. All of the time she was telling herself to leave them alone but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from them so she stayed up all night. Naruto would die of embarassment if he knew and Sasuke, Sasuke would just kill her. So not to come face to face of killing Naruto and dying herself she decided not too peak anymore.

And about they're relationship, after yesterday night Sakura finally gave up on Naruto, she allways thought that he was a little bit too sex-demanding but after seeing what _they_ did yesterday, Sakura understood that he even went easy on her. Considering just how many hours did they had their fun...

And sooner or later she would have to settle down anyway, her family wouldn't let her lead such a light life and by the way she knew who could be her future husband, probably Rock Lee, after spending some time with him as a friend she noticed how well they got along, and he was a very valuable friend.

Musing like this Sakura didn't notice how hours went by. Because when Kakashi popped out of nothing in front of her she lazily waved her hand as if saying hi. Kakashi looked confusedly at Sakura, she had to jump up and scream at him "you're late'" for being late for a hour.

-Are you allright Sakura, you seem worn out." He asked.

-Yea, just a lil bit tired." She replyed. Noticing that besides him and Sakura there wasn't a soul around Kakashi asked once more:

- Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

-They're probably fucking their brains out." Muttered Sakura sleepily. Kakashi looked at her enthusiastically, he though he misunderstood:

- Excuse me?" Sakura noticing her slip corrected.

- They're probably talking they're problems out." She corrected. " I think we should leave them alone for today."

Kakashi smiled, what a clever and understanding student he had.

-You're right and since they're not here you should go home and rest a little too." Saying this he disappeared and Sakura happily took Kakashi's advice.

-

Author Note: That was my first fic, I am so nervous. Please let me know what do you think. Did you like it, did you hate it, maybe you think my writing style sucks, please wheatever impression you got let me know about it (flames accepted)! It would be to you benefit! I promise! Everything so my favorite readers may read the best of the stories. And please don't forget to press on that button below... ;) With all my love...

1) I am referring to Kakashi's name which means scarecrow.

2) The thing that Sasuke means is that he doesn't have Naruto as a friend or as aperon who is close to him anymore.

3) In Asian countries the words like 'I love you' etc can be spoken to not only lovers.

4) Haori is an upper cloth in Japan, the one which Sasuke wears.

5) Shalwar (shulwar) are lose trouser, which are worn in Asian countries. Actually they come from Arabic or Turkish culture and are rare in Japan. Also there are a few differences between the Turkish and the Japan shulwars.


End file.
